1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to infrared systems and particularly to a boresighting system for infrared receivers and transmitters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boresighting either of a permanent type or for pointing of an infrared receiver has conventionally been performed by a sighting telescope that is mounted parallel to the receiver telescope. Parallel telescopes have inherent problems of alignment and of parallax, and in some systems discs or other structure prevent using a parallel telescope. A system that can be aligned without a separate parallel sighting telescope by utilizing the optics of the infrared telescope would be a substantial advance to the art.